


Hot n' Cold

by YukitoSan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukitoSan/pseuds/YukitoSan
Summary: Just a few sex scenes that I will post without context when I am in the mood to write smut.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Hot n' Cold

Luca: Demon/masochist

Dorian: Angel/a little sadistic

light bdsm — crossdressing — orgasm delay

* * *

Luca wanted to impress his boyfriend, even if he wasn't sure if he would like the surprise. At the moment, the young redhead was sitting on the bed with dark blankets, letting the cloth garment he was wearing be even more visible. Wearing pantyhose a little darker than his fair skin, which reached all the way down to his thick freckled thighs, and a short skirt that barely reached the end of the pantyhose, of a reddish hue. On his full lips was just a gloss, that sparkled a little as the light hit them.

On his neck was a necklace that looked like a leash, with a part that could be pulled off easily, and that was precisely why he had put it on. His red hair was precisely arranged, with the curls at the ends being lovely. Since he was wearing no shirt, the piercing in his nipple was eye-catching, and he would like Dorian to notice this before anything else.

As soon as he heard the door open, he felt the palms of his hands start to sweat, as if this wasn't something he usually did. _"Luca?",_ the angel's deep voice caught his attention, and trying his best not to let his anxiety show in his voice, he only answered that he was in the room, waiting for him.

It took a few minutes, but as soon as the door opened, a confident smile came to his face when he saw the expression of his beloved. His dark eyes widened, as if this was the last thing he expected from that demon.

— What's that? — Dorian asked as he stood up and walked slowly towards him, raising his head slightly to look him straight in the eye due to the height difference.

— Surprise. — he said, smiling. — To celebrate our anniversary of... Well, many years together. — He shrugged.

Dorian watched as everything was prepared around the room. Handcuffs, lube, a gag in case it was needed, blindfolds, everything. He had to admit that he felt a little intimidated by all that stuff, but still, he was excited. He pulled the young man close to him, lowering his hands to his back, and then to his thighs, holding them so that he could lift him up.

Luca understood the message and wrapped his legs around his waist with a mischievous smile on his face as he let his arms rest on the angel's neck. After having to adjust his strength for so long, the demon could admit that his beloved knew when to use superhuman strength perfectly, only when it was necessary, or when he begged him to use it.

Dorian settled him on his lap, pressing his nails for a moment into the boy's thighs, only then realizing that he wasn't wearing anything under that skirt. He looked him straight in the green eyes, and now _he_ was the one with the mischievous grin.

The man started a passionate kiss immediately, barely having time for Luca to react, who only gripped his legs tighter around his waist and the arms around his neck, almost digging his nails into the angel's back, even though he knew that the marks would soon fade because of his healing power. The redhead brought one hand up to his face, intensifying as their tongues moved in complete harmony, searching for each other, longing for each other.

The man threw him onto the bed before they were completely out of breath, hearing him let out a low moan as he stared at him, running his tongue slowly across his lower lip. _"Cherry,"_ he said, smiling as he noticed the man's expression as he tasted something different in his mouth.

As it was night, the moonlight coming in through the window behind him was a nice contrast to the whole environment that now seemed so warm. Dorian's black skin seemed to glow when the bluish light came in contact with it, as well as the angel's dark eyes, which gradually took on a yellowish tint. Luca just stared at him with a smile on his face as he watched him remove his coat and shirt, leaving his athletic body visible. The strong arms, the large hands with some visible veins, and the defined abdomen drove anyone crazy with just one look, even if this was the shape that any warrior angel should have.

— You look beautiful like that, do you realize? — Dorian moved over to him, bringing their faces together for a moment, but not yet breaking into another kiss.

— At least I managed to impress you. — Luca smiled. — That was my intention.

Dorian consented, and his eyes explored the entire body of the young man lying beneath him for a brief moment, until he noticed the piercing in the demon's nipple. _''Ah... I get it,_ '' he said in a slurred voice, watching him smile. The man approached as if he was going to kiss him, however, his target was actually his neck, where he deposited a few nibbles, hearing him gasp and arch his back slightly, as if he hadn't been expecting it at that moment.

His mouth went down to his apparent collarbones, where he left a few more marks, and then to his nipples. He didn't go directly to them, but ran his fingers along the chest, down to the hem of his skirt, almost lifting it so that his hand would go to the rest of the young man's body, but seeing his reaction, he decided to wait. And then, when Luca least expected it, his tongue went to them, making him let out an adorable moan.

He nibbled slowly with his teeth, running his tongue over where the piercing was, and with his fingers, played with the other one. Luca tensed his legs, lifting one of them for a moment as a grumble came from his lips. _‘’Oh, are you like this already, Luca?''_ , the man's drawling voice took him to interesting places briefly before he nodded, returning to a confident expression, now with his cheeks reddening and his breathing short.

— You turn me on so much. — he admitted.

Dorian smiled, moving closer to his face and now kissing it intensely, holding it with one hand while the other moved slowly down to the hem of his skirt. He slowly lifted it, running his fingers up the inside of his thighs, making slow circular motions that gradually worked their way up to his erection. Just when Luca thought Dorian's hand would wrap around his cock, the man just went back to his thighs, running his hands down his smooth legs, playing with the rips in his pantyhose.

Luca grumbled, bringing his own hand to his cock, yet at the same moment, Dorian withdrew it, pulling away from the kiss and staring him straight in the green eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed, but he wasn't really angry, it was as if he knew the game had begun. _"You know what this means, right?",_ he whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to run through his body, then agreed with a shake of his head.

The man got off of him and grabbed the handcuffs that were on the nightstand, causing Luca to notice his prominent erection, even though he was still in his pants, and couldn't help but smile. Soon he returned, watching his necklace briefly before pulling him by it to make him sit up; Luca let out a brief groan, and consequently a grunt as he felt the hands pressed to his back coming into contact with the cold surface of the cuffs.

— I want you to stay pretty quiet, okay? — The young man agreed.

— Do what you want with me. — He smiled, placing his legs on the bed and spreading them a little so that everything was visible to the man in front of him. — I'll be a good boy. — He ran his tongue over his pierced lower lip, teasing Dorian for a moment.

— Good, in that case…

The man laid him back down on the bed, pulling up his red skirt slightly and staring down at the redhead's aching erection with a smile. Dorian made an "o" with his left hand, leaving it close to his own mouth as he moved it nearer to Luca's cock, wrapping it around him at once and making his eyes widen slightly. As he moved his head up and down, his hand rotated around the length that was not being involved by the inside of his warm, welcoming mouth.

Luca groaned, trying to move his hands, but all he ended up doing was arching his back a little as a beautiful moan broke from his cherry gloss laden lips. _''Dorian,''_ he tried to declare as the man lifted his mouth from the length, but, he said nothing, just stared him straight in the eyes, which were more yellow than the luscious darkness of a few minutes.

The man stroked his crotch, _almost_ putting his two fingers inside the red-haired boy, who whimpered in displeasure. Before he could say anything, Dorian put his mouth around Luca's dick again, but this time he didn't move along with his hands, but rather licked the head of his cock. His wet tongue ran over it, swirling in circles, and then licked the whole shaft, receiving a louder moan from Luca.

— Dori... Dorian, this is so fucking good, but if you don't stop, I won't last... That long. — The young man tried to contain his moans as he spoke, but was not so successful.

The man said nothing, just smiled at him, as if he knew this perfectly well. Dorian didn't want him to cum yet, but in fact wanted to bring him to the edge of his orgasm and bring him back. So that's why he put Luca's entire cock in his mouth, making the boy's eyes widen a little and bite his lower lip to hold back a moan. He could feel all the heat enveloping his cock softly, but it was so good at the same time.

Dorian took his mouth off with a pretentious smile on his face, watching Luca slowly crumble in front of him. Therefore, he wrapped his hand around Luca's cock, moving it quickly but gently at the same time, hearing the boy's moans increasing _. ''Fuck, Dorian!''_ he said, looking him right in the eyes, not knowing at first what he intended to do.

When Dorian saw that he was about to cum, from the way his moans were and how his body was reacting to the simplest touch, he pulled away, making Luca almost want to cry. The boy closed his eyes, wanting to control his breathing, which was a hard demand by the way his chest was moving quickly _. "I'm going to kill you,"_ he wailed, opening his eyes again; the green was gone, now it was nothing but a very deep red, the color of his desire. Dorian just laughed, seeing how the pre-cum was dripping down his throbbing cock.

— Yes, you’re right. It's quite nice to see you on the edge like that... — He put his knee on the bed, moving closer to his face and seeing how his eyes were teary. — I could stay here all day. — Saw him roll his eyes.

— Fuck me. Please, just fuck me. — Luca grumbled, trying to move, forgetting for a moment that his hands were chained behind his back.

— As you wish. But... I guess you'll just have to be quiet... I love your moans Luca, but there are people living next door. — Dorian approached the nightstand again, picking up the gag and turning towards the young man again. — Say "ah". — He held back his laughter for a moment at the look on his face.

But in the end, there was nothing he could do, so he simply opened his mouth. _''Tongue out,''_ Dorian said, and then did so, watching the man with tearful eyes. _"How can you be so damn adorable, huh?"_ he laughed, holding his face by his cheeks.

— I could fuck you until you begged me to stop, just by that little look in your face.

— I wouldn't complain. — He smiled.

Dorian agreed, and then put the gag in his mouth, seeing that just by the look in his eyes, he was already loving the whole thing. He carefully lifted the boy's legs a little, stroking them gently as he took the lube and poured some on his fingers. He was relaxed enough that he had no problem getting both fingers inside him. He moaned, even with the gag in his mouth, and looked at the bulge in Dorian's pants, wishing he had his cock inside him as soon as possible.

Dorian was just contemplating all of Luca's reactions. The way he closed his eyes, and if it weren't for the gag, he would probably moan like a whore to get the man to fuck him immediately. His dick was throbbing to the point of aching, but he couldn't do anything about it, he was just trying not to cum yet, even when Dorian hit his g-spot with his fingers.

— Luca, are you all right? — He asked him, genuinely concerned as he saw the tears begin to trickle down his eyes.

The boy just nodded, opening his eyes, and even with the gag, he could feel that he was smiling. At this look, Dorian could not resist any longer and simply removed his pants and boxers, relieving his cock. The man removed his fingers from inside him, but the young man couldn't even notice the absence, as the man filled him again with his dick, making Luca roll his eyes at the great feeling inside him.

The angel held him by the back and pulled him closer, making him cross his legs behind his back for more stability, and then sank deep inside him. His thrusts were rougher than usual, but Luca couldn't care less, in fact he was loving it all and knew he would try to bring out this side of his beloved more often. He could hear the skins clashing, his inside being filled again and again, quick thrusts making it so that every time Dorian's cock fucked him, it ended up hitting his g-spot.

Saliva was running down the gag he was wearing and perhaps because of this, Dorian decided to remove it, throwing it to the corner of the bed so that he could also hear his lover moaning in his ear about how much he was enjoying being fucked in that brutal way. But before he could do that, the man wanted him to change his position, so he pulled him to sit up by the collar, listening to him choke for a brief moment, and then turned him on his stomach, leaving his round little ass up.

His rosy little hole was fully visible as he pulled his hips up, even though his head was still pressed against the messy covers. The skirt he was wearing was still on his body, even if it was messier than he would have liked. And because his arms were tied behind his back, Luca still couldn't touch himself properly, but only felt his cock rubbing against the fabric of the skirt with each thrust of Dorian's body.

So when he felt the man's hand wrap around him again, a drawn-out moan escaped from deep in his throat as he sank completely inside.

— A-ah, please, Dorian, hit me even harder... Hit me... Please...! — Luca groaned through clenched teeth so that he wouldn't moan too loudly and have to put the gag back on. — Leave marks on me...

He didn't even have to ask again, as soon Dorian's hand hit him earnestly on the ass, causing him to thrust even harder and bite his lip so hard that it bled. The man's hand moved quickly over his cock, stroking the head with his thumb, sometimes a little harder than normal, causing a few tears of pleasure to run down his cheeks.

He knew he was very close to cumming and probably knew that as soon as Dorian felt it, he would pull his hand away, so he just enjoyed that sensation for a few more moments, soon being surprised by another hard slap, which he was pretty sure would leave him sore for a few days, followed by a pull of his hair that made him move closer to the man. He held him by the stomach, letting one of his legs rest on the bed so that he could support himself and nearly get on his knees on the bed as he shoved fiercelier into him.

His mind was getting to the point where he no longer knew what he should say or how he should act, it was just a blank, where all he could emit were grumbles and groans. Soon he felt Dorian's fingers in his mouth to keep him from being so scandalous and sucked them as if it were something automatic, running his tongue over them like he was actually sucking his cock.

— D—Dorian... — Even with his fingers in his mouth, he managed to moan his name; feeling the head of his dick being rubbed hard again, making him whimper and tense his muscles. — Do... Doria... Dorian... — He whimpered as he felt him remove his fingers from his mouth.

The man released his cock at the same instant, hearing a long mumble come from his lips and then brought his hand up to his face, turning it so that he was staring straight at him. His dreadlocks were over his face, yet his yellowish eyes were fully visible, as intense as the lust he felt spreading through his body like poison. It was impossible to hold back when he was near that young redhead who could bring out the worst in him.

Luca thought he was going to start a kiss, however, what he did was to pull the hair that was over his neck and nibble lightly on it _. "Harder,"_ the red-haired man succeeded in saying something, seeing Dorian's worried look for a brief instant, but that soon disappeared when he partially sank his teeth into the young man's thin neck.

— Do... Dorian... Let me cum, please...

— All right, then. — The low, drawn out voice whispered in his ear, soon throwing him back onto the bed with a certain amount of violence.

He brought his hands to his hair and kept his head in the blankets, while fucking him with the same ferocity as before, interspersed with strokes on his thighs that would probably leave more marks for later. Luca rolled his eyes in pleasure as he felt him pump his cock with desire, now knowing that he would not let go or do any fooling around.

It didn't take long for the orgasm to hit him hard, causing all of his muscles to tense and relax soon after, although he did tighten up around Dorian's cock, which groaned. He cum in Dorian's hand, soiling some of the blanket as he bit his own lips and sank his head into the bed.

But the man didn't spare him even then, soon pulling him by the red hair again, this time putting his fingers in his mouth once more, making him lick his own cum. Luca continued moaning and grunting at Dorian's thrusts, knowing that he too was close to an orgasm by the way he was tightening.

— You always take me so well, even now, darling. — Dorian grumbled, holding his hips so that he could be more stable in his thrusts. — I bet you love getting fucked like this...

— Ye... Yes... — His voice barely came out, still trying to recover from his orgasm.

— Holy shit... How can you be so damn tight? Fuck...

Dorian dug his nails into his thighs on purpose, hearing him mutter, though his head was still in the blankets, having turned it slightly to the side so he could see the man fucking him. And then, with a few more rough thrusts that drew grumbles from Luca's pink lips, the man buried himself inside him at once, releasing a load of cum inside him which left him speechless for a few seconds, with his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed by tears.

The young man remained motionless for a few moments, just feeling what it felt like to have his inside completely filled with his lover's cum. Dorian soon took his cock out of him, making his body simply feel the exhaustion all at once. With a whimper, Luca just shrugged his legs slightly as he called Dorian to lie down next to him, and did so almost immediately.

— Are you... Okay? — The man asked him, still panting, then wiping away a few tears that were still running down his face, as well as the saliva that was at the corner of his mouth.

— Am I okay? — he laughed. — I want you to fuck me like this every fucking day. — He smiled, resting his head against Dorian's chest.

The man just smiled, then snapped his fingers, and with that the cuffs came off immediately, causing Luca to bring his hands with the marked wrists closer to himself.

— I shall wear this skirt more often.

* * *


End file.
